SonAmy: A Brand New Adventure
by buildergarfield
Summary: A Little lemon in this tale SEGA own Sonic, Amy, Knuckles & Rouge MarioKirbySonicFan14 made Needle, Diamond and Fist
1. Chapter 1

r

Sonic and Amy Rose and there son Needle are spending some time in Knuckles, Rouge, Diamond and Fist's place after their house got burnt down by Robotnik as an act of revenge, leaving Sonic with a burnt arm. One night, while Needle, Diamond and Fist are asleep in the kids' bed room, Amy said, "Rouge, will you come with me please?"

Rouge nodded and fallowed Amy to the guest room. As soon s Rouge closed the door, Amy said: "I know what you meant when you said you and Knuckles "got freaky" some time ago. You had sex with him. It's been on my mind for a while." Rouge remembered the anal sex she and Knuckles had, and they used the condom for that, and said "I guess you can say that." Amy blushed as she and Rouge took off their maternity dresses and panties.

 **Lemon Alert (anyone 18+ allowed to read the fallowing)  
** A while later Knuckles and Sonic heard moaning from upstairs, and they went upstairs to the guest room. There, they see their wives, each wearing only a bra and rubbing their crotches together. Amy moaned louder than Rouge as they had their first orgasm, squirting their hot fluids on each other's crotches. They pant heavily and then notice Sonic and Knuckles are watching. "Oh, my goodness!" Amy exclaimed, covering her pussy, "What are you doing here?" "Watching you two get on it," Sonic said as he and Knuckles undress and lock the door. Rouge notice that their husbands' members have grown erect. Sonic and Knuckles both get on the bed. Rouge was put in a doggy position with Knuckles behind her and Sonic underneath. They insert their dicks into Rouge's pussy. As they started thrusting fast, Sonic and Knuckles moan hotly. As they thrust for a while, Rouge, the only one not moaning, has deep thoughts about this:

 _'Oh, dear! I'm in between two men! That felt good. But that could lead to having both their child or children.'_ Rouge thought.

"I'm gonna cum, Sonic," Knuckles moaned. "Me too!" Sonic replied. In an instant they cum inside Rouge's pussy and she came all over their genitals. "OHHH!"

They pulled out of Rouge before doing the same thing to Amy although they put her in a sitting position. They thrust their penises in and out of her genitals. Amy loved every thrust up and the boys eventually cum inside _Amy's_ pussy with the same result.  
 **Okay lemon over**  
Everyone went to sleep with Sonic and Knuckles in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day both Sonic and Knuckles woke up to an unpleasant noise:

 _ **"BLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGH!"**_

They shot to there feet and ran into the hallway they find Rouge and Amy vomiting. "OH, FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" the the boys screamed. As soon as they called the doctor, the girls are rushed to the hospital. After a while, the doctor came back with the results.

"Amy, Rouge, both of you are pregnant, the test results says so," the doctor said. Amy couldn't believe her ears. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Amy asked angrilly. "Careful, mind your mood swings, both you," the doctor said. "Sorry," Amy said. "I called Knuckles and told him about this he Sonic should be given a special punishment," the doctor said," so you two should stay here until you give birth to your baby." Amy wondered what punishment Knuckles will give sonic.  
 **The rest of this a SonKnux lemon. Go to part 3.**  
Sonic is standing on all fours naked. Knuckles is behind him, wearing a condom on his penis and lubing it up, then putting another condomon on Sonic's erection. He said "Sonic, I'm gonna stick it in your bum. This'll hurt at first, but you'll get use to it." Sonic watch as Knuckles stick his dick into Sonic's anus. "Oh, yeah," Sonic moaned. Knuckles thrusts his penis in and out, picking up the pace each minute. It wasn't long until Sonic and Knuckles had an orgasm, their seeds spurting into their condoms. Exiting Sonic's rear, Knuckles discards both condoms. "See? I told you you'd liked it," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Eight monthes later Knuckles took 4-year-old Diamond to the Hospital because she got a bloody wound on her face from peeving her 2-year-old brother Fist to point of punching her. Once the stitches are applied to Diamond's face, Sonic took her and Needle to see Rouge and Amy. Rouge and Amy had twins; Rouge's twins are red/white/blue blue bats with pointed knuckles and with one purple eye and one ocean blue eye, and Amy's a red, white, and blue echidna/hedgehog hybrids. One of them was on the table being tested while Amy was holding the other one. "Hi, Ames, how are feeling?" Sonic asked. "I feel fine, just tired, Sonic," Amy answered. The nurse bring Amy the other child and said: "Well, Amy, you give birth to a boy and, surprisingly, a shemale." Sonic was surprised. A shemale? That is a first. Well, anyways, Rouge's twins are Opal and Amethyst, and Amy's children are named Samuel and Sally. Amy pondered about the punishment. When she asked Sonic answer was: "Well, I and Knuckles got freaky." Amy was surprised. Rouge was, too.


End file.
